Roadside Romeo Wiki:Spoiler Policy
on this site are regarded as any summary, description, or remark which reveals important plot elements and/or outcomes of a piece of fictional media. Such information has the ability to "spoil" the enjoyment of such media for the reader (of the article) by taking away the suspense and dramatic tension the reader would have otherwise experienced with the media. Because the sustains a non-written respect policy to its readers and contributors, we want to show that same respect to those who haven't yet seen or read about a particular piece of Kung Fu Panda media. Marking Spoilers There are many policies as to what needs to be marked as spoilers on this site, but the following have been widely accepted as a good summarization. If there are any questions, suggestions, and/or concerns with these guidelines, please leave a message on this policy's talk page. Contributors of this site reserve the right to add Kung Fu Panda information that may or may not be considered spoilers. However, a word of warning: as such information is added, they will be expected to be marked. Not doing so may result in consequences. If you're not sure whether something is considered to be a spoiler or not, just fall back on this common rule: "When in doubt, just mark it." Someone will eventually come to decipher it later. What to Mark The following are what should be marked with spoiler tags: *'All sections involving and/or including plot information about newly or yet-to-be released media.' All mainspace articles (media, character, location, object, etc.) apply to this. ::*'EXCEPTION: Pre-released info from Yash-Raj Films or any other official source.' These include plot synopses, character information, and anything else released to the open public. See third bulletpoint in "[[Roadside Romeo Wiki:Spoiler Policy#What Not to Mark|What Not to Mark]]". *'Remarks on talk pages and blogs that refer to important plot details (and vice versa) of unreleased media.' Please be respectful to passing-by readers by marking discussions in talk pages (both article talk pages and user talk pages) and user blogs. See first bulletpoint for qualifiers of unreleased media. *'Anything else under the discretion of an administrator.' What Not to Mark The following should not be marked with spoiler tags: *''Everything'' from the original film, Roadside Romeo. Because this site was originally created after the first film, the information is formatted under the assumption that readers and/or contributors of this site have already seen the film in its entirety. *'Any other piece of media that has been out for a substantial amount of time.' Spoilers can't stay marked forever, so the policy for this follows upon the amount of time it takes for a movie to be released on DVD — which is roughly 3-5 months. Note: this isn't to imply that something (a movie, for example) must be released out on DVD (or in other various formats) before having spoilers unmarked; we just assume that around that time, it's been released long enough for most readers to have the chance to view, play, and/or read it. As of January 6, 2012, the media that qualifies under this are as follows: :*''Roadside Romeo'' *'Official plot synopses and pre-released info of unreleased media.' This information has been released to the open public, and therefore is not regarded on this site as spoilers. *'Anything else under the discretion of an administrator.' How to Mark Spoilers Spoilers must be marked with "spoiler tags", which must be visible enough to give readers a heads-up before skimming over that information. The templates and are the "spoiler tags" of this site and are used to "box in" spoiler information, as such: - - - Code: (example paragraph): Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! More spoilers! More spoilers! More spoilers! More spoilers! More spoilers! More spoilers! More spoilers! More spoilers! More spoilers! More spoilers! More spoilers! More spoilers! More spoilers! More spoilers! Which gives... (example paragraph): Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! More spoilers! More spoilers! More spoilers! More spoilers! More spoilers! More spoilers! More spoilers! More spoilers! More spoilers! More spoilers! More spoilers! More spoilers! More spoilers! More spoilers! - - - This allows the information to be contained between spoiler tags, thereby allowing the passing reader to click "Skip section" to skip over that information. A quick reminder: ALL additionally added spoilers to this site (in articles and talk pages alike) will be expected to be marked with these tags! Not doing so may result in consequences. Notes :None Spoiler Policy